


The Clockwork Maid

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Clockpunk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Regardless of the universe some things always remain the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No automatons suffered irreparable damage during this ficlet.
> 
> Written for LJ/DW What If AU "Steampunk (& others)" challenge

“Mr Holmes,” Mrs Hudson said firmly, “you have only yourself to blame.  If you hadn’t left your tools on the floor, none of this would have happened.”

Dolly, Mrs Hudson’s housemaid, lay sprawled across the floor, one arm moving rhythmically as if she was still doing the dusting.  Meanwhile, Dr Watson sat in his chair with a surprised expression on his face, and a tub of furniture polish balanced on his head in place of a hat.

“How many times have I told you, Mrs Hudson, that I must not be interrupted whilst in the middle of an experiment?” Sherlock Holmes said.  “I was in the process of recalibrating Watson.”

“Perhaps if you had thought to tell me you were planning this when I collected the breakfast things, I would have known.”

“You should have told Dolly to check when she came up.”

“Then I suggest you add to Dolly’s instructions when you repair her - which you will be doing immediately as there is work for her to do – to check with you whether it is safe to enter your rooms.”

“Very well,” Holmes said.

He stood Dolly back on her feet and re-aligned the cog which had slipped when she fell. 

Dolly looked down at herself.  “My apron is dirty,” she said.

“Never mind that,” Holmes said.  “You can finish the dusting now.”

“My apron is dirty.”

“Quite right, dear,” Mrs Hudson said.  “Come with me and we’ll find you a clean one.”

 “Mrs Hudson,” Holmes said, “I didn’t include that sentence in her instructions.”

“You’re not the only one who can modify clockwork you know.”

“Shall I pour you some gin?” Dolly asked.


	2. Inspector Lestrade Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Holmes Minor's 'Open the Door' challenge - a 221B

Inspector Lestrade knocked on the door to 221B and waited for it to be opened.

“Thank you, Watson,” he said, stepping inside.

The mechanoid nodded before saying, “Would you like a drink?”

“Yes, please, a whisky,” Lestrade replied.

Watson poured the whisky, which he handed to Lestrade before taking his own seat.

Lestrade shook his head.  “I’m impressed with all Watson can do,” he said.  “We have mechanoids at the Yard, but they only have a quarter of his capabilities.”

“I would be happy to modify the clockwork if you would like,” Sherlock Holmes said.

“Thank you for your offer, but we’re always going to be limited as to what we can use them for.  Villains are only too happy to put a spanner in the works.”

“Haha, inspector, very droll,” Watson said.

Lestrade looked at Watson, and said, “Although we are perfectly well off without them having a pawky sense of humour.

“It is advisable to _watch_ out for it,” Watson said.

“I fear Mrs Hudson has been tinkering again,” Holmes said with a sigh.

“Maybe it’s _time_ for another adjustment,” Watson agreed.

Holmes stood up and opened a small door at the back of Watson’s neck.  Swiftly he tweaked one of the cogs, before shutting it again.

“Much better, thank you,” Watson said happily.  “I’m now all _tickety_ boo!”


End file.
